Solve for $t$. $ \dfrac{4}{3} = \dfrac{t}{7} $ $t =$
Answer: Multiply both sides by ${7}$. $ {7} \times \dfrac{4}{3} = \dfrac{t}{7} \times {7} $ $ \dfrac{{7} \times 4}{3} = t $ $t = \dfrac{28}{3}$